Foul is Fair and Fair is Foul
by Bitter Shadow
Summary: What would a cure mean for the desperate town? Is it really such a good thing? Set in Monster Falls AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Monster Falls. Title is from Macbeth, which of course I don't own [sort of WendyxRobbie]


"Um, hey..." Wendy offered a small smile. Dipper looked up at her, flustered. He shoved his papers to the side, directing his full attention to her. She giggled and his face went red. "Just wanted to know how it was going."

He nodded and turned back to his work, glancing at her. "It's going pretty well, actually," he grinned. "If I keep going at this pace, I should have a cure by..." he counted on his fingers. "Soon?"

She pulled him into an awkward hug, her tail wagging excitedly. "Oh, you're the best!" His ears flicked and all he could do was nod.

"Wendy, Soos' shirt is stuck in the vending machine again!" Stan called out. She rolled his eyes but let Dipper go. She waved one more quick time before going to help. "See you later!"

Soos looked up when she ran in. "Hey dude." She smiled at him and started tugging at his sleeve.

"Hey yourself. You're really stuck, huh? I'll get the scissors." she walked over to the register, shifting through some of the junk. "Where'd Stan go?"

"Aw man, I liked this shirt," he shrugged. "He said you would handle it. He had some of that sixth sense stuff going on." he wiggled his fingers to demonstrate the cosmic forces at hand.

"That seems like it sucks," Wendy headed back over with the red safety scissors. "It happens so much. Though I'm pretty sure it's an act to get out of work."

"Dude, you don't see how he gets," he shuddered a bit. "It's really spooky. Seems stressful too. If he still had hair it would be falling out."

She rolled her eyes and snipped at the fabric. "I think we have enough hair all over the place from me and Dipper."

Soos laughed and pulled his arm away when he was free. "I know, I'm the one who has to clean it up. I'm cool with it though, don't worry. It's really easy to clean."

Wendy sighed and set the scissors down. "You work way too hard."

He just laughed it off. The bell on the door rang and they both looked over. "I got this, don't worry." he walked over and Wendy shook her head. She sat down behind the counter and picked up a magazine, flipping through it absentmindedly. Looking at the regular people in it was getting stranger by the day. She just wanted to be like that again. She just wanted to be normal.

But Wendy knew Dipper was going to take care of that. So she propped her legs up on the counter and let the magazine flop onto the floor. She yawned and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her.

She continued to sleep until it got dark. In fact, she slept through the whole night. She seemed to be sleeping a lot more frequently since it all happened. It was like she couldn't just take a nap anymore.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Dipper shook her shoulder, pawing nervously at the ground. She woke up and saw his worried expression. She straightened herself up.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's trashed! When I came back this morning, my research was ruined!" he said wide-eyed. Wendy stood up and sprinted to the room where Dipper was keeping his work. It was just as he said. Paper was torn and thrown all over the place. Glass was broken and the desk was flipped over.

"I was so far too..." he whined, grabbing at his forehead. "It's goign to take forever to redo all that...who would do this anyway?"

Wendy sniffed the air and pushed away some papers, picking something up. Dipper stilled and paled.

"I-is that...a finger...?"

"Robbie," she growled. She ran out of the room and out of the shack. She got down on all fours and tracked him down using his forgotten finger. She found him sitting in the middle of the woods, practicing his guitar.

"That's got to be pretty hard without this, huh?" she glared at him and he smiled wearily back up at her. He swatted at the flies trying to land on him.

"Hey, thanks. I couldn't find that," he reached out for it but she just tossed it to the side. He scoffed in disbelief. "What was that, Wendy?"

"Tell me why you did it," she folded her arms across her chest. Robbie went over and picked up his finger, standing back up slowly. He watched her with his remaining eye.

"Did what?"

She stepped closer, growling. "Don't play dumb! You destroyed all of Dipper's research! Don't you want to be normal again, idiot?!"

"More than anything," he grit his teeth.

"So why'd you do it?" she snarled incredulously.

"Because what will happen to me?" he roared, glaring at the ground. "When you all go back to your human selves, what happens to me? I become the town freakshow? Just a monster to hide away when tourists come by?"

"No, you'll turn back too! What, are you worried Dipper won't give you the cure? He's a better person than you, he wouldn't do that."

He clenched his fists at his sides, trembling. "You don't get it, do you? I _died_. This weird curse thing is the only thing that is keeping me alive! If I turn back, I'll just be a corpse!"

She took a step back, all the anger draining from her body. "W-what?"

"My dead body fell into that river, Wendy. I didn't wander in. I was dead! I'm...dead." Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

She covered her mouth with her hands. "That can't be true..."

"Well it is." Robbie turned his back to her. "So you and the whole town can turn back when Dipper figures it out, but I can't."

Tears started to stream down her face. She ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into the back of his sweatshirt. And then he started to cry too.

"I'm scared!" He cried and she hugged him tighter.

"We'll figure it out..." she began but he shook his head.

"There's nothing to figure out! I'm dead!"

Wendy wanted to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. She knew there was nothing she could do, nothing anyone could do.

So she just stood there and cried with him until she ran out of tears. She supposed having one eye meant you could cry longer, since the tears only came from a single eye. But that just made it tortuous, because she could only listen.


End file.
